The Sleepover
by Shiznat-yuri-fan
Summary: Twoshot.First fic please give a try. Mai and the others have a sleepover and play the name game. Please RnR.Warning a bit OOC Re-edited
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt to write a fanfic. You can kill me or beat me up if ****ruin and destroy your day with my fic. But before you do, I'd like to thank ****Raineel-sama for telling me how to publish fanfictions**

**Disclaimer: Mai-HiME and its characters are not mine**

Normal layout- words

Italicized layout-thoughts

The Sleepover

Chapter 1

After Mai sings in the Karaoke, her friends were ready to go home when…..

"Do you want to have a sleepover in our dorms?" Mikoto asked everyone

"What? You want all of them to sleep with you and Mai?" Natsuki, obviously not liking what Mikoto said so she tried to make Mikoto cancel her invitation.

"Natsuki, if you hate that idea because you don't want me near you, then I'll just have to reject Mikoto-chan's invitation" Shizuru said

"N-no! You can sleep to our dorms anytime. But, them?"

"Natsuki you're forgetting that Ani-ue can go to our dorms too"

"How about you Mai, do you have a special person who is allowed to sleep in our dorms too?" Natsuki asked

"Hai. All of them. They are all allowed to have a sleepover" Mai answered

"NO! They are not going to have a sleepover in our dorms and that's FINAL!"

"Okay then, but no mayo until spring break is finished"Mai said

"HELL NO! Okay, they're allowed to have a sleepover just keep them away from me and my things. Now, give me my mayo!

"We'll wait for you tonight, everybody!" Mai shouted while waving goodbye and ignoring Natsuki

But they were surprised to see Shizuru and Reito still standing there

"Hey are party. Are we invited?" Reito asked

"Ani-ue is absolutely invited " Mikoto said happily

"What about me?" Shizuru asked

"Out of 100%, you are 1000% invited, Shizuru" Natsuki said

"Ookini Natsuki"Shizuru said as she went towards the exit with Reito

After a few minutes of standing there, Natsuki broke the silence

"Mai, Mikoto you go home now. I've got something to do" Natsuki told Mai and Mikoto.

"Mm." Mikoto nodded "Let's go home now Mai. I'm hungry" Mikoto told Mai

"Okay" Mai nodded as she and Mikoto went to their dorms

Natsuki followed Shizuru and called her name. She is determined to fix their relationship and maybe even turn it into something new

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki hugged Shizuru from behind and this surprised the latter

" Ara, Natsuki, I've never seen you so forward" Shizuru teased

"Shizuru, I love you"

"Natsuki?"

"I love you, Shizuru. I'm sorry if I made you think that I rejected you. I was just shocked that you told Ms. Loudmouth and Ms. Shy before you told me. And you shouldn't have kissed me while asleep"

"I'm sorry Natsuki" Shizuru said as tears started to form in her eyes

"Baka! I'm not finished yet. Now as I was saying, you shouldn't have kissed me while asleep because I won't be able to kiss you back"

Shizuru blushed_. Natsuki _loves me? _Does this mean I destroy the First District for nothing? _

"No. You did not do it for nothing. Thank you for destroying the First District for me, Shizuru" Natsuki said

"How did you know I was thinking about that Natsuki?" Shizuru wondered

"I know you too much to that I even know what you are thinking about" Natsuki answered

"I just want you to know, I forgive you for everything that you did if…" Natsuki trailed off

"If what, Natsuki?"

"If you kiss me now" Natsuki said while blushing

Shizuru thought that Natsuki is so bold today. She turned around and kissed Natsuki.

When she pulled back, Shizuru asked

"Am I forgiven?"

Natsuki pouted and blushed." That kiss was too quick and light for my liking"

"Your face tells me otherwise" Shizuru said while smiling

Natsuki pouted even more this time with puppy eyes.

Shizuru sighed "Okay, you win"

She looked around to see if there were people watching. When she was sure that no one was there, She pushed Natsuki against a nearby tree and gave her a long, deep kiss. When they pulled back for air, Shizuru asked again

"How about that?"

"You're forgiven" Natsuki answered

"So Natsuki, I'm heading home to get a few things"

"I'll be waiting for you, Shizuru"

After giving Natsuki a goodbye kiss, she got inside her car and went home to prepare for the sleepover with a big grin on her face.

Ms. Loudmouth - Haruka

Ms. Shy - Yukino


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank ShadowCub-sama and Ascoeur-sama for your reviews**

**Disclaimer: Mai-HiME and its characters are not mine (and I'm proud to say it)**

Normal layout - words

Italicized layout-thoughts

The sleepover

Chapter 2

In the 'Mai, Natsuki and Mikoto dorms'

Natsuki had a _very bright _smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by Mai.

"Natsuki, it looks like you are practicing for the contest on Christmas" Mai said

"What contest?" Natsuki asked, still having a smile on her face

"The contest for Christmas trees. The one which is the brightest will win. Do you want me to sign up for you?" Mai joked

"No." Natsuki said

_That's weird. She's been like this ever since she went home. Hmm. Oh, nevermind I'll just ask her later. Work now, talk later_

"Mikoto, can you hand me the spare fluorescent light in the cabinet?" Mai called Mikoto who was eating cookies in bed

"Okay, Mai" Mikoto answered.

But as Mikoto was about to get up, Mai spoke.

"Oh nevermind Mikoto, we can just ask Natsuki to keep smiling. She can light up the room and we can save electricity." Mai directed her sentence to Natsuki who was still smiling.

"Natsuki, you're starting to scare me. You have never been like that even when I let you sleep all day. And you did not even open the mayo bottle that I gave you. You're getting me worried. Why are you so happy?"

"You'll see" Natsuki said

After Mai finished cooking dinner, guests started to arrive.

Reito, Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru were the first to arrive. They were in Shizuru's red Ferrari.

"Look. The student council is here." Mai said

"Ani-ue!" Mikoto charged towards the door

"Shizuru!" Natsuki dashed towards the door as her smile got even brighter

Natsuki tackled Shizuru to the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Natsuki? Are you okay?" Shizuru asked

"I am now" Natsuki answered

"Let's go in then."

Natsuki attached herself to Shizuru's arm and sat with her on the couch

"Natsuki, what are you doing to my arm?" Shizuru asked

"What do you mean by that? I just want people to know that you're taken." Natsuki said

"Am I? You're not my girlfriend yet because I didn't ask you yet."

"Then ask now!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

After that the two just sat there happily with each other. Mai and rest saw the new couple.

"So that's why she's so happy!" Mai said to no one in particular

After that the rest of the group came. They had dinner, they brushed their teeth, and bla bla bla.

When they finished their sleeping rituals, they decided to play a game.

They took a whiteboard and explained the rules

"Me and Nao will draw or write something on the board and you will use those as clues to guess whose name we are thinking of." Mai stated

"And whoever gets the most correct answers can ask someone the 'Truth or Dare' question" Nao continued

"The smiley faces can't participate though. They are too smart for this game" Nao said

"By saying 'smiley faces' I meant Fujino and Kanzaki." Nao added

"Now let's begin" Mai said

Written the board:

Not me + (drawing of a key) + Not yes

"What the fuck does that mean?" Natsuki asked

"Yukino" The people turned to Yukino

"What?" Akira asked

"The name that they wrote is mine" Yukino said

"Please explain" Yuuichi said

"The words 'not me' means you and the key means key and 'not yes' means no if you put that together, you will get the word 'YouKeyNo' But if spelled correctly it will be my name. Yukino explained.

"Correct" Mai said

"And now for round 2!" Nao shouted

On the board:

(a drawing of a nut)+ (a drawing of a needle and thread) + (a drawing of a key)

After five minutes of thinking, Mikoto said

"Natsuki. The first picture means 'nut', the second picture means 'sew' and the last means key. NutSewKey. But if spelled correctly, it will be 'Natsuki'

"Oh" All of them except Mai Nao, Shizuru and Reito said

"Round Three!"

On the board:

She + (Drawing of a masked figure dressed in black)

"Who the fuck is THAT?" Natsuki asked

"You'll see. If you figure out who is on the picture, you'll know who it is right away" Nao smirked

"Any thoughts anyone?" Mai asked

Yukino raised her hand

"I think I know who the masked figure is" Yukino said

"WHAT!"

"Yes, I saw him in a book or T.V. show. His name is 'Zorro'"

"I know! I know! I know! I fucking know!" Natsuki proclaimed

"Calm down will you Kuga. Now who is it?"

"It's Shizuru! 'SheZorro', if spelled correctly will be 'Shizuru' " Natsuki said

"Woah this is a miracle! Yukino, Mikoto and Natsuki all have 1 point, the rest have 0"

And after an absolute lot of rounds, Yukino came out on top.

"You can ask the 'Truth or Dare' question or pass it to someone else"

"Nao-san, I'll let you give the 'Truth or Dare' question" Yukino told Nao

"This is for Fujino and Kuga" Nao said

The two in question stopped their 'lovey-dovey' stuff and listened to Nao

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you two each other's girlfriends?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Let's go to sleep" Mai said

"Wait! You didn't even let me react to their question" Nao protested as they got their futons ready for sleeping.

Shizuru was about to get her own futon from her backpack when she felt a tug on her arm. She looked at Natsuki who told her:

"Sleep beside me"

"Are you sure?" Shizuru asked

"Mm" Natsuki nodded

"Okay" Shizuru said as they went to Natsuki's bed

After Natsuki gave Shizuru a goodnight kiss, she happily fell asleep in Shizuru's arms.

The End

Color of the characters' pajamas

Mai-Pink

Mikoto-White

Chie-White

Aoi-Pink

Natsuki-Light Blue

Shizuru-Yellow

Nao-Red

Shiho-Pink

And the pajama colors of the rest is up for your imagination

I wasn't planning to put that part but I did.

**Omake (Interview on author about her connection to Mai-HiME)**

**Mai: So tell me how you matched it**

**Author: Actually my favourite anime was Code Geass which was aired at 6:00 pm in my country while Mai HiME was aired at 6:30 pm. I thought of listening to its opening song. Then I saw the part of the video where Natsuki kissed a long-haired person with light brown hair. I was like 'Aren't they both girls?' After that, I watched Mai-HiME and found out that I like yuri.**

**Midori: Go on**

**Author: And then I found out that my birthday was the same as Midori's,****Yukariko's birthday, the same as my cousin's,****my mother's birthday (August 14) is next to Natsuki's ****and our principal's birthday is the same as Mikoto's **

**Nao: So that's all?**

**Author: For now, yes. Goodbye everybody and sorry if I bored you**


End file.
